


closed circle

by hawberries



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, ft. trans Joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three points, 360 degrees. for re-sassafrass! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	closed circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Re_repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_repeat/gifts).



> ....who requested "just some really lovely porn." I TRIED. I REALLY TRIED.
> 
> I'm sorry, only I'm incapable of writing and drawing three sets of genitalia was too much for me to deal with. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT thO!!! AND HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE YEAR ET <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr links: [safe-for-work crop](http://hawberries.tumblr.com/post/70999291544), for those like me who turn into blushes when reblogging nsfw; [full version](http://aftehous.tumblr.com/post/70998720308/my-thing-for-the-miserable-holidays-gift))


End file.
